dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice Friends: Valhallen's Room
Valhallen's Room is the second part of the eighth episode in season one of Dexter's Laboratory. As of The Justice Friends series, it is the second episode. In this episode, Valhallen's guitar goes missing and he turns into an unlikable nerd. Major Glory and Krunk go into his room to find it. Plot Major Glory calls the Justice Friends to breakfast. Krunk smashes through the wall with his teddy, ready to eat, but Major Glory criticizes him for arriving seconds late and is further annoyed that Valhallen has not come at all. As Krunk tries to grab some pancakes Major Glory slaps his hand away and says they don't eat until everyone is at the table. They then hear a strange moaning noise and realize it is coming from Valhallen's room. Major Glory fears their friend might be in trouble and tells Krunk they must venture inside. Krunk says he and his teddy are scared because they have never been in Valhallen's room, but Major Glory tells Krunk he must go because he is a Justice Friend (and Teddy doesn't pay a third of the rent). They enter the room and see that it is much larger than their rooms, which Major Glory explains is why Valhallen pays extra. They quickly find Valhallen on his slab-like bed and see he is weak and burning up. Valhallen weakly tells them that he has lost his axe. Major Glory explains to Krunk that Valhallen's axe is his mystic guitar and the very source of his powers. Without the axe, Valhallen (as well as their lease) will shrivel away until he is just a mere mortal. Valhallen can't remember what happened to his axe, and can only recall traveling to Asgard with his Goat William and rocking out with the gods before being visited by the Valkyries. Major Glory notes that Valhallen hasn't lost his powers yet and William Goat is with them in the room, so the axe might not be far. Major Glory and Krunk search the room for the axe before it is too late. Krunk brings back several items, but none are the axe. Major Glory tries cleaning the room and Krunk searches behind a giant poster but neither can find the axe. Valhallen slowly starts to wither away, losing his muscles. Krunk searches inside some statues but the axe is not inside them. Valhallen loses his long flowing locks and his voice becomes that of a nerd's. Meanwhile, Major Glory and Krunk see a ghost shirt fly into Valhallen's closet, the Tomb of Funkey Laundry. The clothes are so fowl they have become an evil entity. Krunk declares he isn't afraid and opens the closet, determined to find the axe, but is immediately attacked by the clothes. Krunk bursts through the door with the ghost clothes forcing themselves on him and he screams in pain. William notices Krunk in trouble and leaps into action, tearing the clothes off Krunk and eating them. Krunk thanks William for saving him and pets him, but hears a strange noise coming from William. Krunks grabs William and looks inside him, realizing the axe is inside William, due to him eating it. Krunk tries to get the axe, but Major Glory quickly grabs William, saying Krunk's methods aren't safe. Valhallen crawls over, almost completly mortal, and Major Glory throws William to him. Valhallen feels the axe's power inside William and is restored to full power. The Justice Friends all gather at the table ready for breakfast and Valhallen thanks his friends for returning his guitar to him (which is now outside William again). Krunk is excited to eat his pancakes, but William eats them all before he can have any. Krunk looks at William angrily and growls that maybe he should have goat milk for breakfast, much to William's horror. Characters *Justice Friends **Major Glory **The Infraggable Krunk **Valhallen Trivia Production Notes *This episode along with "Babysitter Blues" and "Dream Machine" were produced in the same year of 1996 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom